


A Worthy Gift

by Jubokko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Can't Think of Other Tags to Describe Grappling... as Lovemaking... Sort of?, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Presents, Discord: Umino Hours, I Didn't Fully Appreciate How Hot Sakumo is Until I Wrote This, Iruka is a Bit of a Badass, M/M, The Shinobi Version of Erotic Wrestling, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Vampire Bite, Vampire Sakumo Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko
Summary: Iruka caught a glimpse of silver hair and glittering eyes as the man gracefully rolled on impact, coming up in a crouch. Sharp, curved canines gleamed in the warm, golden light coming from the doorway, as the man brushed away the powder.The Wolf.But not the same one that had once begged Iruka for mercy, maskless cheeks flushed with arousal and pain and defeat.No.This was the Wolf. The man out of time, phantom of the northern mountains. A disgraced, yet honorable legend--older, yet ageless.HisWolf.[i.e. it’s Christmastime, and Iruka finally decides to give his lover the greatest gift that he trulycanoffer: himself]
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	A Worthy Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).



> For the amazing Tsuki! ❤️ I hope you find this to your liking! 
> 
> **TWs** : (other than what can be assumed by looking at the tags) blood, if being bitten by a vampire bite ~~and enjoying it~~ counts as masochism, then that--sticking it here just to be safe. 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [vulcanhighblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood) for beta reading this work! 
> 
> Written as a part of my [Iruka Winter Bingo](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/786336813806518283/786348037169348669/image0.png) for the prompt: Presents.
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything remotely "sexual," so please be kind to me! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had just dipped behind dark, distant peaks when Iruka entered the clearing. His breath misted before him as he doubled over, panting, legs burning—a tribute to the arduous journey north. 

It was a long weekend, Christmas break, to be exact, and contrary to belief of the masses, Iruka knew _exactly_ what he was going to do from the moment he’d received his schedule. Granted, said location was over half a day’s travel north from the village _and_ a well-kept secret… 

His lip curled into a feral smile as he imagined the rest of the village who were all pleasantly oblivious to the truth. Iruka was sure that none of them would believe it even if he told them. 

Closing his eyes, he huffed and pulled the scarf higher up on his neck, covering his nose. He hefted the travel pack strapped to his shoulders. The bag was nearly empty; he barely felt its presence, a contrast to the rock-solid bulk of a normal mission’s haul. 

Iruka checked his surroundings, eyes flicking from the stars to the distant mountains. He had to be precise, accurate down to the smallest detail in order to reach his destination—otherwise he would miss it. 

A familiar landform caught his eye, a notch in one of the mountains, shadowed against the evening sky. 

He hummed in approval. 

_It_ was only a little farther. 

Iruka entered the wards less than twenty minutes later, feeling a slight chill as he passed through the jutsu of concealment masking the warm glow of the cabin from the rest of the world. 

Coming to a halt, hands in his pockets, Iruka tilted his head back and let his eyes follow the thin trail of smoke upwards. Against the bejeweled, twilight sky, the thin wisp seemed to cut right through the darkness, a phantom—not unlike its creator.

Iruka shook his head. 

Of _course_ there was a chimney now, it was winter. The first time he’d come, it had only been a cave, the next—a small tent, and now… 

Now it was an actual _home_ , warm and inviting in the snowbound forest, nestled up against the northern mountains. 

He approached the cabin tentatively at first, feeling a strange fluttering in his chest. Nervous anticipation urged his feet to move faster, an overwhelming sense of urgency putting a spring into his step. 

The door was ten meters away, then five. 

Three. 

Two. 

There came the frantic sound of a lock pulling back, and a radiant, flickering firelight burst forth from the doorway, spilling across the dark, snowy landscape. 

Beneath the folds of his scarf, Iruka felt a smile pull at his wind-burned cheeks as he raised an arm in greeting. 

He didn’t even have the chance to speak.

A shadow flitted from the doorway, and Iruka felt his hair stand on end. 

Next thing he knew, an arm was snaking around his ribs, the shinobi’s warm breath hot against the exposed skin below his right ear. The low growl sent shivers down his spine, a sensation that travelled down his body and gathered between his legs, hot and burning. 

Iruka felt the hand play at the collar of his flak jacket, and leaned into the touch, feeling the bulk of the man gently wrap about him, broad shoulders giving slightly as he shrugged the travel pack from his shoulders, careful not to disturb the fingers now caressing his cheek. 

The pack hit the ground with a soft _whump_ , sinking through inches of powder snow despite its lack of contents. Iruka took note of the depth, calculating quietly, despite the soft moan that left his lips as he felt the gentle pull of teeth against his ear. 

Cold washed across Iruka’s neck as fingers tugged at his scarf, easing it away from his neck, ice and partially-melted flakes falling from where they’d been clinging to the red crochet. 

Iruka caught the hand before it could fully unwind the knit, firmly locking his fingers, feeling knotted muscle tighten. 

For a moment, there was silence, as if the world was holding its breath. 

And then Iruka let out a savage growl, the feral smile returning to his face in full force, teeth bared. In one smooth movement, he pushed a soft wave of chakra into his arms and feet, allowing his body to lock down to the earth, cementing him in place as he yanked downwards on the powerful, knotted bulk beneath his fingertips. 

The muscles resisted, pulling tight around him, and Iruka heard a satisfactory grunt of exertion as the man drew closer. 

Iruka pivoted, this time allowing chakra to flow through his body. His hip collided with flexed, tight leg muscle before he pushed himself forwards, arms heaving upwards as he sent the man over his shoulder, breaking the hold about Iruka’s chest.

He caught a glimpse of silver hair and glittering eyes as the man gracefully rolled on impact, coming up in a crouch. Sharp, curved canines gleamed in the warm, golden light coming from the doorway, as the man brushed away the powder. 

The Wolf. 

But not the same one that had once begged Iruka for mercy, maskless cheeks flushed with arousal and pain and defeat. 

No. 

This was the Wolf. The man out of time, phantom of the northern mountains. A disgraced, yet honorable legend—older, yet ageless. 

_His_ Wolf. 

Humming, Iruka crouched and squared his shoulders, slowly pulling the scarf from his neck with one hand. He let it fall, brown eyes locked with hungry, blazing steel-gray. 

Knit sweater pulled tight about Hatake’s chest and shoulders as he pulled back, body low to the ground, relaxed, yet coiled like a snake ready to pounce. 

Iruka invited the oncoming attack with open arms, relishing in the rush of adrenaline, the primal instinct that accompanied the fight as the Wolf’s weight carried him off his feet, slamming Iruka’s body into a nearby drift of snow. 

Arousal turning his vision red, heart thundering in his ears, Iruka surged upwards, hips colliding with the Wolf’s strong body before the man could pin him to the lowermost, ice-encrusted layers from the frost weeks before. Dampness seeped into his uniform, frigid, yet scaldingly hot as it bit into his flesh, working its way through the warm, extra layers he wore. 

Snarling, they tumbled to the side, and Iruka felt cold hands lock around his flak jacket as they rolled, fumbling at the zipper, even as Iruka’s own fingers found the hem of the other man’s knit sweater. 

Iruka felt his attention tunneling around the firm, toned lines beneath his fingertips, and he found a red flush rising in his cheeks. He’d been waiting to do this for so long—

Taking advantage of Iruka’s distracted state, the Wolf pinned one of his arms with one knee and leaned in, straddling him. A low keen crept up Iruka’s throat as a hand ghosted the lithe and graceful, whipcord muscles shifting beneath damp, tight cloth. 

Sakumo’s regal features were shadowed, his breath hot against Iruka’s skin. 

Burning desire blazed in Iruka’s body, and he felt his pants tighten, a familiar dampness already creeping down his inner thigh. Reaching up, he took a fistful of the long, silver hair and gently tugged Sakumo’s face even closer. 

He leaned in, lips pressed against the Wolf’s scalp, feeling no warmth against his skin. 

“Do it.” 

Gray eyes seemed to flicker scarlet before regaining clarity, the desire clearing. Hesitation stayed Sakumo’s hand as it hovered above the collar of Iruka’s shirt, fingers ghosting the cloth. 

“Are you certain?” The eyes were lucid, yet the Wolf’s voice was low and gravelly, betraying the blazing lust held at bay, roiling beneath his careful facade. 

Iruka dug his fingernails into the cord holding back the silver locks, and pulled. The band unraveled, and the Wolf moaned, only to draw breath once more as Iruka’s free hand next took hold of Sakumo’s jaw, thumb and forefinger roughly digging into the man’s cheeks. 

Without giving the other man a chance to respond, Iruka pulled the Wolf into a kiss, consent following the tongue that Iruka slipped between the fangs, playing into the gesture as their bodies drew closer, limbs clashing until they slotted comfortably against one another. 

Still locked in the kiss, Iruka shifted slightly in order to allow the Wolf to unzip his flak jacket in one fluid motion, moaning slightly as Sakumo let out a growl, hands creeping beneath his uniform. Iruka did the only thing he could do, pinned to the ground, lust hot in his veins, and redoubled his efforts to kiss the man senseless. 

Finally, Sakumo pulled back, and allowed his weight to drop fully onto Iruka once more, straddling the smaller man tightly. Both of them were panting, breathing heavily. 

Gently, a hand caressed Iruka’s face, travelling slowly down his throat and carefully pulling the navy uniform shirt away from his skin. 

Sakumo’s hair ghosted Iruka’s face as the Wolf leaned in close once more in order to hiss into his ear. 

“Last chance, you know there’s no going back.” 

Iruka’s eyes hardened. “You know why I came. My gift—take it.” 

Gray eyes blazed, twin infernos in the night. 

The fangs sank into Iruka’s neck, blood streaming from the contact point—precisely halfway between the clavicle and jawbone. 

The snow stained red. 

And Iruka let his head fall back, embracing the agony with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated~❤️  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://akumu-jubokko.tumblr.com/) and a fic masterlist [here](https://akumu-jubokko.tumblr.com/post/637058745689571328/jubokko-%E6%82%AA%E5%A4%A2s-creation-masterlist-aka-laz)!


End file.
